myfreedomfightersandjusticeleaguemoviesthedcaufufnfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League Earth-11
Justice League Earth-11 is a LEGOMATION show that focuses on a gender swapped justice league being formed by Superwoman (Clara Kent). I'd like to ask DC Animated Studioes, Disney Animated Studioes, and LEGO studioes to work together on this. season 1: 1. "Superwoman, Clara Kent" 2. "Batwoman, Brice Wayne" 3. "Aquawoman, Anna Curry" 4. "Green Lanterns, Part 1: Allie Scott" 5. "Green Lanterns, Part 2: Gal Gardner" 6. "Green Lanterns, Part 3: Holly Jordan" 7. "Green Lanterns, Part 4: Jace Terryl Chance" 8. "Green Lanterns, Part 5: Joan Stewart" 9. "Green Lanterns, Part 6: Kylie Rayner" 10. "Hawkwoman, Kari Hall 11. "the Atoms, Part 1: Alison Pratt" 12. "the Atoms, Part 2: Rei Palmer" 13. "the Atoms, Part 3: Addyson Cray" 14. "the Atoms, Part 4: Rita Choi 15. "the Flashes, Part 1: Jade Garrick" 16. "the Flashes, Part 2: Bonnie Allen" 17. "the Flashes, Part 3: Willie West" 18. "Wonderman, Dane Prince of Elysium" 19. "Green Arrow, Olivia "Ollie" Queen" 20. "Plastic Woman, Nellie O'Brian" 21. "Captain Marvel, Billie Batson" 22. "Hotep Ra, Andrew Thomas" 23. "the Wonder Twins, Part 1: Jan" 24. "the Wonder Twins, Part 2: Zayna" 25. "Black Vulcana" 26. "Apache Chief" 27. "Rimo the Jungle Boy" 28. "Samurai, Toshinji Eto" season 2: 29. "the Hunters, Part 1: Paul Brooks" 30. "the Hunters, Part 2: Helia Wayne" 31. "the Hunters, Part 3: Helia Berteneli" 32. "the Black Canaries, Part 1: Dean Drake Lance" 33. "the Black Canaries, Part 2: Dean Laurel Lance" 34. "Rose Ruthless, Joan Berwick" 35. "Musty Magic, Jeremy Fields" 36. "Weather Woman, Jen Greenleaf" 37. "Captain California, Christine Henzel" 38. "Dirty Pterrance, Milo McCaslin" 39. "Glorious Guy, Brick Perley" 40. "Punk Pop, Jenny Venocour" 41. "El Dorada" 42. "the Firestom Forms, Part 1: Ramona Raymond and Mary Stein" 43. "the Firestorm Forms, Part 2: Ramona Raymond, Mary Stein, and Mikhala Arkadin" 44. "Cyborg, Vicky Stone" season 3: 45. "Swamp Thing" 46. "Human Target, Christine Chance" 47. "Catman, Sean Kyle" 48. "the Grey Goast" 49. "Kenny" 50. "Zatanno Zatara" 51. "Bronze Tiger, Gwen Turner" 52. "Joanah Hex" 53. "the Wildcats, Part 1: Ellenore "Teddy" Grant" 54. "the Wildcats, Part 2: the Athenian" 55. "the Wildcats, Part 3: Lordtron" 56. "the Wildcats, Part 4: Zealot" 57. "the Wildcats, Part 5: Warblade" 58. "the Wildcats, Part 6: Voodoo" 59. "the Wildcats, Part 7: Maul" 60. "the Wildcats, Part 8: the Grifter" 61. "the Wildcats, Part 9: the Backl" 62. "the Wildcats, Part 10: Nemesis" season 4: 63. "Doctor Fate, Kierra Nelson" 64. "Etrigana the Demon" 65. "Oriona" 66. "the Creepress, Jace Carter" 67. "Ice, Toro Olaffsdotter" 68. "Fire, Beatro Da Costa" 69. "Static Shock, Virginya Hawkins" 70. "Gear, Reggy Osgood Foley" 71. "Rubberband Woman, Ava Evans" 72. "the Marsian Manhunter, J'oann J'onzz" 73. "Permafrost" 74. "Atom Smasher, Alberta Rothstein" 75. "Anansi the Spider" 76. "Metamorpha, Alexis Manson" 77. "Beast Girl, Carla Logan" 78. "Ray Roth" 79. "Starfire" 80. "Lightning, Tavet Williams" 81. "Thunder, Gana Williams" 82. "He-Bang" 83. "Soul Power" 84. "Traam" 85. "the Hoop Squad, Part 1: Pulveriser, Carla Malone 86. "the Hoop Squad, Part 2: Spin Drive, Tracy McGrady 87. "the Hoop Squad, Part 3: Center Force, Nya Ming 88. "the Hoop Squad, Part 4: Pointwoman, Stevie Nash 89. "Hot Spot, Isaiah Crocket" season 5: 90. "Dove, Dawn Hall" 91. "Hawk, Hannah Hall" 92. "the Question, Charolette Victor Szasz" 93. "Booster Gold, Michelle Joghn Carter" 94. "B'Wanna Beast, Michelle Payson Maxwell" 95. "Longshadow" 96. "Clayface, Emma Bennett" 97. "Captain Atom, Ally Adam" 98. "Val-Yura" 99. "Red Star, Leonita Konstantinovick Kovar" 100. "Cole Weathers" 101. "Gnaarka" 102. "Bushido, Ryuke Orsono" 103. "Herald, Molly Dunkan" 104. "Mas Y Minos, Part 1" 105. "Mas Y Minos, Part 2" 106. "Jypsy, Sean Reynolds" 107. "Miss Miracle, Scarlett Free" 108. "Big Bard, Bard Free" 109. "Vigilante, Georgea Saunders" 110. "Vulpez, Maury Jiwe McCabe" 111. "Steel, Doctor Joan Henry Irons" 112. "Azteka, Una" 113. "Star Boy, Curt Whitmore" 114. "STRIPE, Patrichia "Patty" Dugan" 115. "Dog Stars, Part 1: Puff Pooch" 116. "Dog Stars, Part 2: Bull Dog" 117. "Dog Stars, Part 3: Tail Terrier" 118. "Dog Stars, Part 4: Hot Dog" 119. "Dog Stars, Part 5: Tusky Husky" 120. "Dog Stars, Part 6: Spider-Hound" 121. "Deadwoman, Bostonia Brand" 122. "Shining Knight, Ma'am Justine" 123. "Chrimson Avenger, Alberta Elwood" 124. "Blue Beetle, Juanita Reyes" 125. "Red Tornato, Joan Smith" 126. "Black Lightning, Jeffersia Pierce" 127. "Katana, Takuya Yamashiro" 128. "Elongated Woman, Raven Willian "Rei" Dibney" 129. "Eva Strange" 130. "One Woman Army Corps (OWAC): Betty Blank 131. "Detective Chimp" 132. "the Doctor Mid-Nites, Part 1: Doctor Charolette NcNider" 133. "the Doctor Mid-Nites, Part 2: Docor Ezikeel Chapel" 134. "the Doctor Mid-Nites, Part 3: Doctor Pietta Anton Cross" 135. "Hour Woman, Roxy Tyler season 6: 136. "The Metal Women, Part 1: Silver" 137. "The Metal Women, Part 2: Steel 2" 138. "The Metal Women, Part 3: Titanium" 139. "The Metal Women, Part 4: Copper 140. "The Metal Women, Part 5: Adamantium 141. "The Metal Women, Part 6: Aluminum" 142. "Talias' Al Ghul" 143. "Specra, Aztar" 144. "Phantom Strangress" 145. "the Black Oaks, Part 1: Stew Lynden-Thorne" 146. "the Black Oaks, Part 2: Florence Black 147. "the Black Oaks, Part 3: Stewy" 148. "the Freedom Fighters, Part 1: Black Condor" 149. "the Freedom Fighters, Part 2: Colombia" 150. "the Freedom Fighters, Part 3: the Human Bomb" 151. "the Freedom Fighters, Part 4: Phantom Man" 152. "the Freedom Fighters, Part 5: the Ray 153. "Ambush Bug, Arwin Schwab" 154. "'Mazing Woman, Sigfrita Horatio Hunch 3" 155. "Iconette" 156. "Huntear" 157. "Justice League Unite"